Venerdì 13: Jason vive
Venerdì 13: Jason vive è il sesto capitolo della saga slasher Venerdì 13. In questo film, della regia di Tom McLoughlin, Jason rivive, facendo nuove e numerose vittime nei pressi di Crystal Lake. Trama Tommy Jarvis, fugge dall'ospedale psichiatrico assieme all'amico Allen per sincerarsi che Jason sia davvero morto. Arriva al cimitero, disotterra la bara per bruciare i resti del cadavere di Jason (che quindi non è stato cremato nonostante quanto si apprende nel capitolo precedente "Venerdì 13: il terrore continua") ma in preda ad un raptus di disperazione lo infilza con una sbarra di ferro trovato lì vicino; mentre prende la benzina per dare alle fiamme il cadavere di Jason, un fulmine colpisce la sbarra di ferro che ridà vita al corpo di Jason. Tommy scappa a cercare aiuto dallo sceriffo, ma questo (rivelatosi un iracondo) lo crede un povero squilibrato e non gli presta ascolto, nel frattempo Jason inizia a mietere una vittima dopo l'altra sul suo tragitto verso il vecchio campeggio di Crystal Lake. Prima di essere chiuso per l'ennesima volta in prigione dallo sceriffo (che crede, senza avere nessuna prova, che fosse stato lui a commettere gli omicidi compiuti da Jason), Tommy riesce a scoprire che l'unico modo per liberarsi del redivivo Jason è riportarlo nel luogo del suo primo riposo, cioè il Crystal Lake dove era annegato da bambino, e farcelo annegare. Tommy riesce a fuggire dalla prigione grazie all'aiuto di Megan, la figlia dello sceriffo, corre al vecchio campeggio appena in tempo per evitare la carneficina dei piccoli ospiti del campeggio, attirando Jason al centro del lago per ucciderlo definitivamente. Il film si chiude con l'immagine di Jason, sott'acqua apparentemente morto, ma la telecamera si sofferma sugli occhi della sua famosa maschera da hockey su ghiaccio ed improvvisamente le palpebre si aprono. Colonna sonora In aggiunta dello score originale, la colonna sonora comprende: # He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask) - Alice Cooper # I'm No Normal - Felony # Teenage Frankenstein - Alice Cooper # Hard Rock Summer - Alice Cooper He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask) ebbe anche un video musicale, combinando immagini del film con nuove immagini con Alice Cooper. Il video non è presente in nessun rilascio home video del film, ma lo si può vedere su YoutubeX-Entertainment's Halloween Season: 2004allmusic ((( Constrictor > Overview ))). Una colonna sonora ufficiale non è mai stata venduta. Reazioni I critici recensirono il film meno negativamente rispetto agli altri capitoli. Il grosso delle opinioni, specialmente tra i fan della serie, lo considerò uno dei migliori del franchiseDVD Verdict Review - Friday The 13th Part VI: Jason Livesonline casino bingo auto insurance at culturedose.netEvil Dread - Friday the 13th Part 6 Jason Lives 1986 movie review. Ciò fu dovuto in gran parte all'uso dell'umorismoShade.ca // Horror Movie Reviews by Shade.canotcoming.com | Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason LivesFriday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, sebbene alcuni spettatori furono spiazzati da questo approccioI Viddied It on the Screen-Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. Le critiche negative rivolte al film includono un generale non gradimento del genere slasher, e la non plausibilità della resurrezione di Jason>Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI- Moria The Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Review. Comunque il film guadagnò qualche recensione positiva, e ricevette un punteggio del 54% su Rotten Tomatoes. Curiosità * In omaggio alla resurrezione di Jason, visibilmente ispirata a Frankenstein, la pompa di benzina da cui Tommy telefona allo sceriffo è stata chiamata "Karloff". *In questo film, come per il successivo, Jason è cieco dall'occhio sinistro, mentre nel 2° e nel 3° film veniva mostrato come fosse cieco da quello destro. * Jason vive è l'unico film della serie senza scene di nudo ed infatti è considerato un "film per tutti". * Jason vive era stato aggiudicato come film più autistico, più bellicoso, più belligerante, più brutale, più comico, più facinoroso, più misandrico, più misogino, più ridente, più rissoso e più sanguinario della Storia del cinema per i suoi 87 minuti per stomaci deboli * Le mani di Tommy Jarvis quando toglie la maschera da hockey a jason sono in verità quelle del regista. * Il bodycount è di 18 persone. Il più alto fino ad ora nella saga. * L'attore Dick Wieand è accreditato come quello che ha impersonato Jason, ma in effetti sotto la maschera da hockey c'era lo stuntman Tom Morga. * Nello script originale il sogno di Tommy era differente, e lo rendeva molto più sospetto di quanto già non lo fosse. Il sogno si apriva con un senso di continuità maggiore rispetto al IV capitolo della saga poiché Tommy veniva portato all'ospedale, lo stesso in cui era stato portato il cadavere di Jason. Quindi Tommy andava giù di testa e faceva fuori metà dello staff dell'ospedale nel tentativo di raggiungere l'obitorio. Trovato il corpo, Jason si alzava dal tavolo autoptico. A questo punto Tommy si svegliava sul van che lo stava portando alla residenza Pinehurts. Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Originale